deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Davidgumazon/Fifth Cube Transcendence
September 9, 2018. GudamaZarid: The Author has been updating CSaP Minecraft Overview alot of times and take a break on updating his CSaP Steve (Canon) profile. PasteyBlease: And... What are we doing here again? GudamaZarid: This is just our an "active show" because Author is bored enough to do this thing. PasteyBlease: Now the title is weird. Why? Omniscient Fourth Cube, Realm Third Cube, Plot Second Cube and Steve First Cube. Why these sh*tty titles existed? GudamaZarid: Calm down. It's just a leisure titles. Nothing bad. PasteyBlease: What the f***ing Fifth Cube Transcendence does even mean? GudamaZarid: It's just the name of this dimension. PasteyBlease: First a fanfic, second it's vsbattle wikia, third it's deathbattlefanon wikia, and the last one it's freaking blog!!! We broke the fourth walls alot of times da** GudamaZarid: The Author doesn't even read the definition of "blog". PasteyBlease: Well he sucks. What he's doing anyway? GudamaZarid: Minecraft again. PasteyBlease: He doesn't play Minecraft though :/ GudamaZarid: He is very inspired and hype about YT and DB, always related to Minecraft. PasteyBlease: Undying inspiration seriously!? GudamaZarid: Just leave him alone. September 10, 2018. PasteyBlease: He is a newb at uploading images at wikia. Do you know what did he do? GudamaZarid: What? PasteyBlease: He spam gif images and reuploaded duplicates. GudamaZarid: And. PasteyBlease: He was so lazy he couldn't even report to delete failed images though. *laughs* GudamaZarid: Ok? PasteyBlease: Hey say something different. GudamaZarid: The Author's uploaded gifs for Lucy, updating Steve's profile on the battle, and minor change on the battle scene. PasteyBlease: He is distracted. September 15, 2018. GudamaZarid: Why? PasteyBlease: He is busy dealing with Minecraft Steve's reaction/combat speed. GudamaZarid: That's sad. PasteyBlease: No, he's pissed off. GudamaZarid: He couldn't continue updating the battle. PasteyBlease: Yeah it's truly sad. It's not worth it. GudamaZarid: Maybe he needs take break though. September 16, 2018. PasteyBlease: Maybe yet... GudamaZarid: Another update for the player's profile :) PasteyBlease: He never stops huh. GudamaZarid: Yup PasteyBlease: Give me a guns GudamaZarid: ... ? Nope. September 28, 2018. PasteyBlease: ... GudamaZarid: it's illegal you idiot... anyways Lucy profile was updated that's why the Author is hiatus on the battle and... PasteyBlease: and what? GudamaZarid: Minecraft announced a Minecon. PasteyBlease: *sees the newspaper* Shadow the hedgehog "Imma coolest" Roblox "oof" Mario "i love spaghetti" Minecraft: ... 2009: Birth of Minecraft 2010: Herobrine 2011: Adventure Update 2012: Redstone was born 2013: Biggest Trend World Wide 2014: version 1.7.10 was the best and longest modding before 1.7.2 ruin the reputation 2015: Minecraft birth of PE and Story Mode telltale games 2016: Exploration Update, has reach 100 million sales milestone 2017: Minecraft Aquatic Update, Mob vote, massive monthly players, and sales 2018: Minecraft Steve on Smash Bros Ultimate, Biome chooser 2019: Minecraft: The Movie, Possibly become the top 1st best video game selling of all time prediction PasteyBlease: So... he predicts Minecraft 2019 sales..... not helpful at all. GudamaZarid: Maybe he's bored. Or he doesn't know how to update profiles precisely. PasteyBlease: *smh* we'll see about that. December 6, 2018. GudamaZarid: Hmm... Read this paper... here- PasteyBlease: ? *reading* GudamaZarid: ... PasteyBlease: But it's just garbage GudamaZarid: He remove it out of his profile. PasteyBlease: So... When he'll clean Lucy's analysis GudamaZarid: It's troublesome, no idea. PasteyBlease: He doesn't know where to start? GudamaZarid: Yeah. PasteyBlease: Too slow as always. GudamaZarid: REEEEEEEEEEEEEE- PasteyBlease: Shut up! GudamaZarid: (BORED) tsk... PasteyBlease: It's not finished yet then read those two GudamaZarid: Another garbage just burn 'em all. PasteyBlease: *smh* January 13, 2019. PasteyBlease: This room's title is now officially "Fifth Cube Transcendence" GudamaZarid: Hurrah! PasteyBlease: Yeah GudamaZarid: Pasteyblease, I think it's time to eliminate your past and ascend into living paradox being. PasteyBlease: Oh. It wasn't me who killed myself you know. GudamaZarid: Yeah. Consequently I think there's a large scale overwrite coming from this dimension. said as he pointed the finger at different world, the new dungeons, it was new generated structures from Minecraft universe. Herobrine walking out of the dungeon along with looted treasures and skeleton armies. PasteyBlease: Hey that's Herobrine he nearly breaks the fourth wall, nice try but not good enough to oppose us. Herobrine commanded his army to expand his land's territory and make a bigger castle, then moving toward his throne as he carry the enigmatic treasure activated creating a virtual images stalking people from different multiverse. GudamaZarid: This time was different. He's doing something big beyond Minecraft. The image change into certain mountain the view was breathtaking. The forest stretched on and on for miles, eventually broken by a mist-covered lake shimmering in the light of the setting sun. Yet beyond that, the mountains stretched all across the horizon. Looking at certain shrine the miko, ordinary witch and youkais converse each other, and Herobrine wave his hand the view change towards fairies then with a snap of his hand the Ender Dragon disappeared from the End teleported into forest of magic. The battle begun and eventually ended. He watch the result with satisfaction, and then more images change into wars, battles, he decided to interrupt them by teleporting his pawns into stage. PasteyBlease: He seems to be uninterested to alternate universes... hm! What's this? GudamaZarid: What? Herobrine was now looking at Steve from distance he continue to build new houses in creative mode, thinking who's worthy enough to kill this pest from his life. PasteyBlease: Looks like Steve was in big trouble. GudamaZarid: And? PasteyBlease: We'll drop him in order to preserve his existence. GudamaZarid: Ok. PasteyBlease: Choose one world. GudamaZarid uses his power to transport Steve into Touhou Project. GudamaZarid: They'll become alliance eventually. PasteyBlease: Yeah. GudamaZarid stand up from his chair and walking off the room. GudamaZarid: But first I'm going back to old friend. PasteyBlease: Come back later. GudamaZarid: Yeah. GudamaZarid was teleported into the room "Realm Third Cube" PasteyBlease: Huh, I noticed that old room was rename from Fourth Omniscient Cube into Realm Third Cube. Meh it's nothing special really. (to be continue...) PasteyBlease: GudamaZarid: Category:Blog posts